Kembar
by CelestialxXxAngel
Summary: Dokgo. Drum beracun. Setiap orang yang mendengar suara dari drum beracun itu akan mati.


**Disclaimer: Min adalah author sesungguhnya dari Dokgo, Dokgo 2, Dokgo Rewind, Blood Rain, Tong. Terus apalagi yah? Lupa deh sisanya. Kayaknya cuma lima itu doang (?)**

 **Author's Note:** SALAHKAN DRAMA KOREANYA! EXO SEHUN LOH YANG JADI KANG HYUK! Iya aja deh aku mah. Jadi, sebenarnya aku udah ngikutin komiknya dari sebelum dramanya ada. Jujur aja, aku penggemar karyanya Min dan aku ngikutin semua karya yang dia buat. Dokgo, Dokgo 2, Dokgo Rewind, Blood Rain, Tong. Terus, waktu denger Dokgo Rewind bakal diangkat jadi drama, senang banget. Pas nontonnya? Hati meleleh seketika. Yah, bayangin aja dari gambar Kang Hyuk dikomiknya yang kaya gitu tiba-tiba bertransformasi jadi EXO SEHUN. Jadilah semangat untuk bikin fanfic ini. Oh iya, ini pertama kalinya aku bikin fanfic pakai Bahasa Indonesia loh, biasanya pakai Bahasa Inggris tapi nggak tahu kenapa rasanya ingin aja bikin nih fanfic pakai Bahasa Indonesia, jadi tolong dimaklumin kalau seandainya ada yang aneh atau gimana gitu yah. Selamat menikmati ceritanya!

* * *

 _Dokgo._

 _Drum beracun._

 _Setiap orang yang mendengar suara dari drum beracun itu akan mati._

Kang Hu berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Dia, Kang Hu, anak teladan yang selalu mendapat peringkat pertama pada setiap ujian sekolah, berjalan dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Kalau seandainya ada anak baru yang melihatnya, anak itu pasti akan berpikir kalau dia ini tipikal kutu buku dan sasaran empuk untuk ditindas. Satu anak yang ditargetkan oleh semua orang untuk diintimidasi atau dijadikan pelampiasan. Calon korban kekerasan sekolah atau semacamnya.

Eits. Jangan salah paham dulu. Karena yang terjadi saat ini adalah sebaliknya.

"Selamat pagi, Kang Hu-nim!" Ucap Lee Tae Hyun diikuti oleh seluruh anak buahnya.

Pipi Kang Hu merona merah seketika. Iya, jadi inilah alasannya berjalan sambil menundukkan kepala. Ugh, malu rasanya kalau setiap pagi harus menghadapi ini.

Awalnya Hu itu hanya anak biasa, bahkan mungkin calon korban kekerasan sekolah. Tapi, semua berubah sejak kejadian itu. Semua ini gara-gara dia.

Dia. Saudara kembarnya yang lebih muda sepuluh menit darinya. Kang Hyuk.

Kalau kalian tidak familiar dengan nama Kang Hyuk, mungkin nama yang satu ini akan lebih kalian kenal. Dokgo. Legenda satu orang yang mengalahkan tiga puluh orang sekaligus. Dikeluarkan dari sekolah dasar karena kekerasan yang digunakannya.

Iya, semua ini adalah salahnya Hyuk.

Oke, ralat, sebenarnya ini juga gara-gara dia sendiri sih. Lebih tepatnya, karena rasa penasarannya waktu itu.

Sebagaimana Hyuk penasaran dengan kehidupan sehari-harinya, Hu pun merasa penasaran dengan kehidupan sehari-hari Hyuk.

Karena kehidupan mereka berdua ini sangat berbeda meskipun mereka adalah anak kembar.

Si anak teladan dan si anak jalanan.

"Hey, kapan-kapan biarkan aku bermain dengan kau dan teman-temanmu." Kata Hu pada Hyuk yang sedang membaca buku pelajarannya lagi karena iseng.

"Hah? Kau serius?"

"Iya." Guman Hu yang sudah mulai mengantuk.

"Ya, boleh saja sih. Tapi, asal kau tahu, kami bukan anak-anak baik loh." Hyuk memperingatkan saudara kembarnya. Karena memang itu kenyataannya. Tidak seperti Hu dan teman-temannya yang mungkin berkumpul bersama untuk belajar atau bercerita di kafe, Hyuk dan teman-temannya itu kerjaannya merokok atau minum alkohol kalau tidak sedang berkelahi.

"Kalau mereka adalah teman-temanmu, aku yakin mereka tidak akan seburuk itu." Kata Hu sebelum jatuh tertidur.

"Heh."

Beberapa hari setelah itu, ada seseorang yang tampak seperti preman jalanan menunggunya di depan sekolah. Badannya tinggi dan besar. Rambutnya Panjang dan disemir. Dia menggunakan kacamata hitam. Benar-benar tampak seperti preman jalanan yang menyeramkan. Postur tubuhnya sih terlihat santai tapi Hu yakin satu pukulan dari orang ini dan dia akan langsung masuk rumah sakit.

"Katanya dia mencari seseorang yang bernama Kang Hu."

"Kang Hu? Ah, si brengsek yang selalu mendapat peringkat satu itu?"

"Heh. Mampus dia."

"Apa yang dia lakukan sampai dicari sama preman jalanan itu?"

"Tamat sudah riwayatnya."

Hu mendengar bisikan-bisikan dari orang-orang disekitarnya. Dia menelan ludahnya dan berjalan lebih cepat, berharap bisa pergi dari situ sebelum preman itu menyadari keberadaanya.

"Aha! Ketemu juga kau! Oi! Hey! Aku bicara padamu! Kang Hu! Kau ini Kang Hu, kan?"

Preman itu menghampirinya dan menaruh satu tangan dipundaknya, dengan efektif mengentikan Hu dan menghalangi jalannya.

Hu melihat sekitar. Tidak ada jalan keluar. Semua orang tampak menyibukkan dirinya dengan suatu hal, berpura-pura tidak melihat ada preman jalanan yang tampaknya punya urusan dengan salah satu murid dari sekolah mereka.

Hu yakin dia tidak pernah mencari gara-gara dengan preman ini. Apa mungkin preman ini salah mengira kalau dia ini Hyuk? Muka mereka memang mirip sih dan tidak heran kalau seandainya ada preman yang ingin menghajar Hyuk.

Hu menghela napas pasrah dan menguatkan dirinya. Yah, lebih baik dia yang dihajar daripada Hyuk. Apapun yang diperbuat Hyuk, dia tetap adik kembarnya yang tersayang.

Preman itu mengangkat tangannya dan Hu segera memejamkan matanya, bersiap untuk menerima pukulan pertama dari preman itu.

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik.

?

Hu merasa heran. Rasa sakitnya masih belum muncul-muncul. Dia masih merasa baik-baik saja.

Saat Hu membuka matanya, semuanya tampak kabur. Preman itu telah mengambil kacamatanya.

"Woah! Kau benar-benar mirip dengannya." Ucap preman itu sebelum mengembalikan kacamatanya.

"Pyo Tae Jin. Senang bertemu denganmu. Hyuk menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu. Katanya kau ingin bermain bersama kami? Tadinya Hyuk sendiri yang ingin menjemputmu tapi dia ada urusan yang tak bisa ditinggal dengan beberapa cecurut sialan dari daerah utara. Aku hampir tak percaya waktu Hyuk bilang dia punya saudara kembar! Tapi kalian benar-benar mirip! Yang lain pasti juga akan terkejut saat melihatmu." Kata Pyo Tae Jin sebelum menghidupkan motornya.

Melihat Hu yang terdiam, Tae Jin memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa yang kau tunggu? Ayo, naik!"

Sejak hari itu, berbagai rumor mulai beredar tentang dia. Mulai dari yang benar seperti dia adalah saudara kembarnya Dokgo dan Dokgo akan menghajar siapa pun yang berani macam-macam dengannya sampai yang ngaco seperti Hu adalah Dokgo sendiri.

Kehidupan Hu pun berubah sejak hari itu. Banyak yang menghindarinya karena rasa takut pada Dokgo, ada yang bermanis-manis dengannya karena menginginkan koneksi dengan Dokgo, ada juga yang mencoba untuk mengajaknya berkelahi karena ingin menantang Dokgo.

Yah, dia tidak takut sih. Kenapa? Karena…

"Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu kan? Kalau ada yang berani macam-macam denganmu, aku akan menghajar mereka untukmu."

Hyuk adalah Dokgo dan Hyuk adalah saudara kembarnya.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Alasan lain aku bikin fanfic ini adalah karena aku nggak terima aja Hu mati dicerita aslinya. Kasihan banget sama Hyuk. Keluarganya jadi berantakan gara-gara Hu mati dan Hyuk juga kelihatan sedih banget. Tapi, sekian dulu yah ceritanya. Aku udah ngantuk nih soalnya. Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir! Jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan Kudos dan komentar atau review.


End file.
